schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Wamuu
Wamuu (ワムウ Wamū) ist der sekundäre Antagonist aus Tendenz zum Kampf, dem zweiten Handlungsabschnitt des Mangas JoJo's Bizarre Adventure und der gleichnamigen Anime-Adaption. Wamuu ist ein Mitglied der Säulenmänner und ein Schüler von Esidisi und Kars. Er ist ein brillianter Krieger, der ein unglaubliches taktisches Gespür für den Kampf hat und eine wahre Kriegerpersönlichkeit besitzt. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Säulenmännern lebt Wamuu nach einem Ehrenkodex und ist äußerst ehrenhaft. Er wurde im Original von Akio Ōtsuka und im Englischen von Paul St. Peter gesprochen. Biographie Vergangenheit Vor 10.000 Jahren war Wamuu ein Mitglied einer Vorläufer-Rasse, die über übernatürliche Kräfte verfügte, jedoch Sonnenlicht nicht ertrug. Als ein Mitglied der Rasse, Kars, Steinmasken entwarf, die es ihm ermöglichen sollte, das Sonnenlicht zu ertragen, kam es zu einem Konflikt innerhalb der Rasse. Kars schlachtete alle Mitglieder seiner eigenen Rasse ab und verschonte lediglich seinen Kameraden Esidisi sowie zwei Neugeborene, Wamuu und Santviento. Diese wurden in den nächsten Jahrtausenden von Kars und Esidisi aufgezogen und zu Kriegern ausgebildet. Wamuu begann dabei, einem Ehrenkodex zu folgen und Gegner zu suchen, die sich mit ihm messen konnten. Die Säulenmänner versuchten nun, einen roten Stein von Aja zu finden um diesen mit Kars' Steinmaske zu kombinieren und zu der ultimativen Lebensform zu werden. Irgendwann zogen Kars, Esidisi und Wamuu in ihrer Suche nach Westen, während Santviento auf dem amerikanischen Kontintent zurückblieb. Aus unbekannten Gründen - vermutlich Wunden aus einem Kampf mit Hamon-Kriegern - wurde Santviento dazu getrieben, einen Heilschlaf in einer uralten Ruine zu beginnen, und versteinerte dafür zu einer Säule. Diese wird im Jahr 1939 von einem Ausgrabunsteam der Nazis gefunden, die an der Säule Tests durchführt um die Säulenmänner zu erwecken und zu unterwerfen. Erwachen und Duell mit JoJo Während die Nazis die Säule noch untersuchen, öffnet sich ein dunkles Loch in Wamuus Stirn. Als einer der Nazis hereinschauen will, fährt aber plötzlich ein Horn aus der Stirn heraus, welches den Mann aufspießt. Wamuu öffnet daraufhin die Augen. Trotz des schwächenden UV-Lichts kann Wamuu seinen Kopf bewegen und spießt weitere Nazis mit seinem Horn auf, so dass ihr Blut auf die UV-Strahler spritzt und das Licht dämpft. Nachdem einige Nazis getötet hat, bricht er vollends aus der Säule frei. Er murmelt, dass die Menschheit sich in der kurzen Zeit, in der er schlief, verändert hat und fragt verächtlich, ob sie etwa wirklich glauben, dass sie ihn mit ihren schwachen Lichtern stoppen können. In rasend schneller Geschwindigkeit stürmt er nun auf die Soldaten vor ihm zu und verklebt all ihre Hände miteinander. Dann rammt er einem der Soldaten seine Finger in die Stirn und lässt Energie in seinen Körper strömen, die von Nazi zu Nazi überspringt und sie alle wie in einer Kettenreaktion tötet. Wamuu dreht sich nun wieder zur Säule um und berührt sie mit seinen Händen. Er ruft seine Meister an und behauptet, dass die Zeit für sie gekommen ist, wiederaufzuerstehen. Tatsächlich brechen Kars und Esidisi aus der Säule hervor. Während sie sich alle wieder aufrappeln, treten Joseph Joestar, Caesar Zeppeli, Robert Speedwagon sowie der Soldat Mark in den Raum. Die Säulenmänner ignorieren sie völlig, doch als Wamuu an Mark vorbeiläuft und ihn streift, absorbiert er dabei jene Körperteile Marks, die er berührt hat, und tötet diesen somit beiläufig. Ohne weiter auf die Neuankömmlinge zu reagieren, stapfen sie weiter. Als Wamuu fragt, was Kars nun tun will, antwortet Esidisi ihm, dass sie zuallererst den roten Stein von Aja suchen werden um die Steinmaske zu vervollständigen. Wamuu warnt, dass die Welt der Menschen sich über die Jahre sehr verändert hat, und dass der Stein verschollen ist. Er verspricht, den Stein zu finden, doch Esidisi antwortet, dass das Zeit hat und sie erst einmal nach draußen treten sollten, um die Welt der Menschheit anzusehen. Als sie beschließen, loszuziehen, tritt Kars dabei in Wamuus Schatten, so dass dieser instinktiv ausschert und Kars einen Tritt verpasst. Dieser wird in die Luft geschleudert, fängt sich aber grazil ab und landet wieder. Sofort weist Esidisi Wamuu zornig zurecht, doch Kars ruft ihm zu, dass er sich zurückhalten soll. Er heilt die kleine Wunde, die Wamuu ihm zugefügt hat, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und behauptet, dass er weiß, wie sehr Wamuu es hasst, wenn jemand in seinen Schatten tritt und vergessen hat, das er instinktiv jeden angreift, der es tut. Wamuu bittet um Verzeihung und Kars behauptet, dass es keine Bestrafung geben wird, da er sich auf Wamuus Kampfgeist verlässt. Stattdessen bittet er Wamuu nun seinerseits um Vergebung und die drei Säulenmänner verlassen die Halle. Auf der Treppe werden sie allerdings von Caesar attackiert, der Rache für den Tod seines Freunds Mark nehmen will. Er attackiert Wamuu mit seiner Hamon Bubble Launcher-Technik. Als dieser eine der Blasen beiläufig beiseitewischen wird, muss er überrascht zur Kenntnis nehmen, dass ihm Körperkontakt mit den Blasen Wunden zufügt. Um dies zu verhindern, peitscht er mit seinen langen Haarsträhnen, an denen Drahtklingen angebracht sind, so dass diese Wind erschaffen und die Blasen zerstören. Die Nachwirkungen des Windes fügen Caesar zudem tiefe Schnittwunden im Gesicht zu. Nun drehen sich auch Kars und Esidisi um und erkennen verwundert, dass es noch Überlebende des Hamon-Stamms gibt und dieser nicht wie erwartet vor 2.000 Jahren von ihnen ausgelöscht wurde. Esidisi behauptet, dass der Stamm wohl nur darauf gewartet hat, dass sie erwachen und lacht gemeinsam mit seinen Kameraden über Caesars Entschlossenheit, die sie an vergangene Konfrontationen erinnern. Wamuu verspottet Caesar und behauptet, dass sie all diese Drohungen schon unzählige Male von Mitgliedern des Hamon-Stamms gehört haben und diese dennoch alle getötet haben. Kars beschließt letztendlich, dass es Zeit ist, zu gehen und den Stein zu finden, woraufhin die drei Säulenmänner sich von Caesar abwenden und weiter die Treppe hinaufschreiten. Caesar will dies nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und springt auf Wamuu zu, der ihm aber gezielt einen Finger in den Hals bohrt, damit Caesar nicht atmen und daher auch kein Hamon einsetzen kann. Mit der höhnischen Behauptung, dass Caesar sich ihm erneut stellen soll, wenn er stärker geworden ist, schleudert Wamuu diesen in einer der Säulen und murmelt dann, dass es keine weiteren Hamon-Nutzer zu geben scheint und sie daher beruhigt gehen können. Daraufhin macht JoJo beleidigt auf sich aufmerksam, da er ebenfalls über Hamon verfügt, allerdings kein Training durchlebt hat. JoJo stellt sich der Gruppe großspurig vor und schleudert mit großem Getöse einige Hamon-gefüllte Metallpendel auf Wamuu, dem dieser aber einfach ausweicht. Verächtlich wendet Wamuu sich einfach ab und behauptet genervt, dass Menschenleben schon kurz genug sind und JoJo daher nicht so beharlich versuchen soll, seins zu beenden. JoJo greift aber weiter mit seinen Hamon-Kugeln an, denen Wamuu aber entgeht, indem er seinen Körper in rasender Geschwindigkeit grotest verdreht. Dabei kann Wamuu zudem noch JoJos Handgelenk aufschneiden und behauptet, dass JoJo in einer Minute von dem Blutverlust ohnmächtig werden wird. Er gewährt JoJo aber diese Minute zum Kampf und rät ihm, alles zu geben, was er hat. Im selben Moment wird Wamuu überraschend von hinten von einer von JoJos Hamon-Kugeln am Kopf getroffen, was seine Stirn aufreißt und Wamuu sehr verärgert - JoJo ist der erste Gegner, der ihn je am Kopf getroffen hat. Wütend beschließt er daher, JoJo nicht wie geplant ausbluten zu lassen, sondern ihn im Kampf zu töten. Weitere Schläge JoJos treffen Wamuu überall am Körper, doch dieser zeigt sich unbeirrt und lädt stattdessen seine Kräfte auf. Als JoJo davonsprint, behauptet Wamuu dass er sich nur von JoJo hat verprügeln lassen, um sich für seine vorherige Unachtsamkeit zu bestrafen. Er setzt aber nun seine spezielle Technik Divine Sandstorm ein, indem er seine Fäuste rasend schnell umherwirbelt und dadurch ein Vakuum zwischen ihnen erschafft, welches Sand und Steinbrocken umherwirbeln und JoJo brutal niederschlagen. Dieser bleibt regungslos am Boden liegen und Wamuu hält ihn für tot. Er beschließt nun, auch Caesar und Speedwagon zu töten, da sie seine Schande mitangesehen haben, bevor er dies tun kann, erhebt JoJo sich wieder, stellt sich aber schnell wieder tot als Wamuu sich umdreht. So gelingt es JoJo, sich langsam aber sicher vor Wamuu zurückzuziehen, während dieser langsam auf die anderen beiden Menschen zuschreitet. Dann aber erkennt Wamuu, dass er getäuscht wurde und springt wutentbrannt auf JoJo zu, der sich in eine Lore geschleppt hat. Als Wamuu auf dieser landet, aktiviert JoJo den Hebel, der die Lore tiefer in die Mine herabrasen lässt und sich und Wamuu somit von Caesar und Speedwagon entfernt. Überrascht und genervt erkennt Wamuu, dass JoJo ihn lediglich hinhalten will und heimlich Dynamit hinter seinem Rücken gezündet hat um sie beide zu töten. Amüsiert konfrontiert Wamuu JoJo mit diesem Wissen, zieht dann aber schnell die Bremse der Lore, so dass diese durch den abrupten Stopp von den Schienen geworfen wird und zu Boden kracht. Am Fuße der Schienen tritt Wamuu nun an JoJo heran, der direkt neben seinem gezündeten Dynamit am Boden liegt, und behauptet, dass dies JoJos Tod sein wird. Er fragt jedoch, warum er noch keine Niederlage in JoJos Augen erkennt, und JoJo antwortet, dass er - wenn Wamuu ihm einen Monat gibt - stark genug sein wird, um Wamuu zu besiegen. Überrascht hält Wamuu inne und lässt JoJo weitersprechen. Indem er Wamuus Stolz und Ehre gegen diesen ausspielt, kann JoJo Wamuu tatsächlich davon überzeugen, ihn leben zu lassen damit er zu einem Krieger wird, der Wamuu ebenbürtig ist. Nur indem er diesen in einem fairen Kampf tötet kann Wamuu die Schande von sich reinwaschen, von einem Menschen im Gesicht verletzt worden zu sein. Er behauptet, dass Wamuu hier und jetzt die Chance hat, ihn zu töten, bevor er eine Gefahr für Wamuu werden kann, was Wamuu nicht auf sich sitzen lassen kann. Plötzlich tritt Esidisi hinzu, der gekommen ist um herauszufinden, was Wamuu so lange aufhält. Wamuu verrät Esidisi, dass er beginnt, JoJo zu mögen und stimmt JoJos Angebot schließlich zu. Er gewährt ihm einen Monat und behauptet, dass sie dann erneut kämpfen werden. Allerdings will er sichergehen, dass JoJo nicht einfach flieht und rammt JoJo daher einen speziellen Ring in den Brustkorb und festigt ihn um JoJos Halsschlagader. Dieser wird sich in 33 Tagen auflösen und ein mächtiges Gift freisetzen - nur wenn JoJo Wamuu binnen dieser 33 Tage besiegt und das Gegengift aus dem Ring an Wamuus Lippe konsumiert, kann er überleben. Wamuu verrät JoJo, dass er ihn um Mitternacht in 33 Tagen beim Kolosseum erwarten wird und schreitet dann davon. Er ruft JoJo noch zu, dass dieser stärker werden soll um Wamuus Divine Sandstorm zu besiegen. Daraufhin stürzen sich die drei Säulenmänner in den Himmel und fliegen davon um den roten Stein von Aja zu suchen. Kampf mit Caesar In den folgenden drei Wochen hält sich Wamuu im Zuge eines Auftrags von Kars in Griechenland auf, kehrt dann aber in die Schweiz zurück, wo Kars sich tagsüber in einem verlassenen Hotel am Fuße eines Bergs in Sankt Moritz aufhält. Als Wamuu erkennt, dass Caesar und sein Lehrmeister Meshina dort aufgetaucht sind um Kars zu konfrontieren, stürzt Wamuu sich vom Dach des Gebäudes auf sie. Da er seinen Körper mit Wasserdampf umgibt, der aus den Rohren in seinem Körper strömt, kann er so die tödliche Wirkung des Sonnenlichts auf seine Spezies umgehen. Er verpasst Meshina einen mächtigen Schlag, der ihm den Arm abhackt, und zerrt den schreienden Meshina dann in das Gebäude. Kurz darauf stürmt er durch die Vordertür wieder heraus und will wissen, wo sich JoJo befindet, der in den vergangenen Tagen Esidisi getötet hat. Wamuu zeigt sich enttäuscht, dass JoJo nicht da ist, gibt sich aber auch mit Caesar zufrieden, da er sehen kann, dass dieser ebenfalls viel dazugelernt hat. Wamuu schleudert ihm einen Windstrom entgegen, doch Caesar kontert mit seinen Hamon-Blasen, mit denen er Wamuu Schnittwunden verpassen kann. Dieser hat solch mächtige Hamon-Fähigkeiten nicht kommen sehen und will ins Innere des Gebäudes flüchten. Als Caesar ihm nachsetzt, wirbelt Wamuu aber nach hinten, verpasst Caesar einen Tritt der ihm den Atem raubt und stößt sich selbst gleichzeitig von Caesars Körper ab, so dass er durch die Hauswand ins Innere des Gebäudes kracht. Dort versteckt er sich, während Caesar nun ins Innere tritt um die Säulenmänner zu konfrontieren. Caesar kann Wamuu in der Eingangshalle des Hotels konfrontieren, wo sie sich einen erneuten Kampf liefern. Dabei gelingt es Caesar, Wamuu mit seinen Hamon-Angriffen immer weitere Schnittwunden zuzufügen und ihn so immer schwächer werden zu lassen. Er versucht daher, seine zerstörerische Divine Sandstorm zu aktivieren, doch bevor ihm dies gelingt, nutzt Caesar seine Blasen als Linsen um das Sonnenlicht durch das Loch, das Wamuu in die Hauswand geschlagen hat, direkt auf Wamuu zu reflektieren. Wamuu wird von der geballten Macht der Sonne getroffen und erstarrt vor Schmerzen. Er versucht, weitere Röhren aus seinem Körper auszufahren und so wieder einen schützenden Luft-/Dampfschild zu erschaffen. Um dies zu verhindern, springt Caesar auf ihn zu, wirft dabei aber einen Schatten auf Wamuu, so dass dieser sich blitzschnell erholen kann und Caesar im Vakuum seines Divine Sandstorms fangen kann. Diese zerstörerische Fähigkeit verletzt Caesar schwer und zerstört einen Großteil der Eingangshalle. Wamuu ist aber ebenfalls schwer verletzt und murmelt, dass der Kampf durchaus knapp war und Caesar fast gewonnen hätte. Als er plötzlich aufsieht, sieht er, dass der schwer verwundete Caesar sich aufgerappelt hat und fest entschlossen ist, weiterzukämpfen. Auch Wamuu rappelt sich wieder auf, ruft aber, dass es genug ist und dass Caesar nicht weiterkämpfen wird, da er völlig am Ende ist und kurz davor ist, auszubluten. Er behauptet, dass es keine Hoffnung mehr für Caesar gibt und tatsächlich schlägt Caesar nur schwach auf Wamuus Brust ein. Wamuu dreht sich um und wendet sich zum Gehen, doch Caesar springt mit letzter Kraft auf ihn zu und reißt ihm den Ring mit dem Gegengift aus der Lippe, bevor er wieder zu Boden stürzt. Verwundert fragt Wamuu sich, warum Caesar dies getan hat, woraufhin Caesar schwach antwortet, dass es in seiner Familie liegt, anderen zu helfen. Kurz bevor seine Kräfte vollends versagen, schafft Caesar mit seinem letzten Hamon eine Blase aus seinem Blut, in die er den Ring einwickelt, so dass er langsam nach draußen gleitet. Wamuu spielt kurz mit dem Gedanken, diese zu zerstören, lässt sie dann aber aus Respekt vor Caesar fliegen. So ermöglicht er es allerdings, dass JoJo die Blase kurz darauf erhält und somit auch den Ring mit dem Gegengift für den Ring erhält, den Wamuu in seinem Herzen befestigt hatte. Nach Caesars Tod stapft Wamuu wieder tiefer in das Hotel hinein und verspricht Caesar, ihn nie zu vergessen. Herausforderung zum Duell Wamuu zieht sich ins Innere des Gebäudes zurück, wo er beginnt, zu meditieren, damit seine Wunden sich heilen. Kurz darauf tauchen dort JoJo und Lisa Lisa auf um die verbliebenen Säulenmänner zur Strecke zu bringen und Rache für Caesar zu nehmen. Als Wamuu ihnen gegenübersteht behauptet er, dass JoJo weitaus stärker geworden ist. Er offenbart aber, dass er nicht alleine ist und stößt einen Windstoß in das Feuer des Kamins, so dass dieses auflodert und die Neuankömmlinge die hundert Steinmaskenvampire sieht, die an der Decke der Halle hängen. Zudem offenbart sich Kars, der durch seine Licht-Manipulation das Licht um sich herum gebrochen hat und unsichtbar war. Kars will den Vampiren nun den Befehl geben, JoJo und Lisa Lisa zu zerfetzen, doch Wamuu bittet ihn, einzuhalten. Er erinnert Kars an das Versprechen, welches er JoJo in Rom gab und bittet Kars um die Erlaubnis, JoJo zu bekämpfen. Kars lehnt dies jedoch ab und erinnert Wamuu daran, dass es ihr Ziel ist, den roten Stein von Aja zu erhalten. Enttäuscht nimmt Wamuu dies zur Kenntnis. Kars gibt nun den Befehl zum Angriff, doch hält inne als Lisa Lisa behauptet, dass er den Stein dann nie erhalten wird. Sie verrät, dass sie den Stein selbstverständlich nicht mitgebracht hat und dass der Stein zerstört werden wird, wenn sie oder JoJo nicht zu einem vereinbarten Zeitpunkt an einem vereinbarten Ort sind. Kars denkt über diese Offenbarung nach, behauptet aber, dass sie sie dennoch nicht leben lassen können. Daraufhin fordert Lisa Lisa die beiden Säulenmänner zu einem Duell um die Zukunft heraus - Wamuu gegen JoJo und Lisa Lisa gegen Kars. Amüsiert willigt Kars ein, so dass sich JoJo ein weiteres Mal Wamuu gegenüber sieht. Als Kars behauptet, dass sie einen angemessenen Ort für den Kampf brauchen, nennt Wamuu den Skeleton's Heel Steinkreis am Fuße des Piz Bernina bei Vollmond. Nach dieser Aufforderung wenden Wamuu und Kars sich ab und verschwinden. Zum vereinbarten Zeitpunkt treffen sich alle beim Steinkreis ein. Bevor der Kampf losgehen kann, warten Kars und Wamuu jedoch noch auf ihren Streitwagen - sie nutzten die Steinmaske, um einige Pferde in Vampire zu verwanden. Kars offenbart nun, dass JoJo seinen Kampf gegen Wamuu wie in der Antike auf einem Pferdewagen bestreiten wird - wer herabfällt, hat verloren und Niederlage bedeutet den Tod. Kars kündigt an, dass die Zügel Hamon leiten und dass JoJo Hamon nutzen kann um die Pferde zu zügeln, während Wamuu seine Stärke nutzen wird. Tatsächlich hat Wamuu keinerlei Schwierigkeiten, die monströsen Pferde zu zügeln und wird lautstark von den Vampir-Kriegern angefeuert, als er sich für den Kampf bereitmacht. Bevor es zum Kampf kommt, offenbart JoJo Wamuu noch, dass er das Gegenmittel noch nicht genommen hat und dies erst tun wird, nachdem er Wamuu bezwungen hat. Finaler Kampf Dann schwingen beide sich auf ihre Pferdewagen und das Wagenduell kann beginnen. Beide begeben sich mit ihren Wagen an den Start und Wamuu weist JoJo auf eine Säule hin, die am Rand der Piste steht. Er verrät, dass sich nach jeder vollendeter Runde des Rennens eine neue Waffe an der Säule befinden wird und dass der erste, der die Säule erreicht, die Waffe benutzen können wird. Er behauptet, dass er einen exzellenten Kampf von JoJo erwartet. Als das Startsignal ertönt, hat Wamuu erhebliche Startschwierigkeiten, da JoJo zuvor Schutt vor dessen Räder platziert hat. Dies gibt JoJo einen erheblichen Vorsprung und der wütende Wamuu hat vorerst das Nachsehen, da JoJo derjenige ist, der den Hammer von der Säule an sich nehmen kann. Wamuu denkt jedoch düster, dass JoJo den Hammer gerne haben kann, da dies von vorneherein Wamuus Plan war. Tatsächlich lässt Wamuu seinen Wagen merklich langsamer werden - es ist immerhin kein Rennen sondern ein Kampf um Leben und Tod. Nachdem JoJo sich den Hammer geschnappt hat, packt Wamuu kurzerhand die gesamte Säule und reißt sie aus dem Boden. Er nutzt die Säule als Keule um JoJos Wagen damit zu zerschlagen, so dass JoJo auf die Piste stürzt. Wamuu hält nun geradewegs auf JoJo zu und überlegt, ob dieser wohl von den Pferden zertrampelt werden wird, oder ausweichen wird. Während er die Wahrscheinlichkeit noch berechnet, stürmt JoJo mit seinem Hammer frontal auf Wamuus Pferdewagen zu und schlägt mit dem Hammer auf das Pferdegeschirr, so dass er in die Luft geschleudert wird und auf einem der Pferde landet. Wamuu fährt daraufhin direkt in das Pferd ein und packt überraschend JoJos Bein. JoJo rettet sich, indem er schnell den Stiefel auszieht und auf das andere Pferd springt. Wamuu bleibt scheinbar durch seine Kraft in dem Pferd gefangen, doch als JoJo auf ihn zuspringt, rast er aus dem Pferd heraus, aktiviert seinen Divine Sandstorm und lässt den zermergelten JoJo auf die Arema krachen. Allerdings stellt sich heraus, dass JoJo Wamuu ausgetrickst hat. Anstatt wirklich mit dem Hammer zuzuschlagen, hat er mit Hamon geflossene Bänder um Wamuus Arme gewickelt, als dieser Anstalten machte, seinen Divine Sandstorm einzusetzen. Dadurch gelang es JoJo, Wamuu schwer zu verletzen und seine Arme fast vollständig zu zerstören, so dass Wamuu nur noch entkräftet und geschockt auf seinem Pferd sitzt und seine Arme kaum noch verwenden kann. Durch einen mentalen Trick, kann Wamuu sich aber seinen Kampfgeist zurückbringen und sticht sich mit seinen Daumen die Augen aus. Er behauptet, dass es ein Fehler war, sich auf seine Augen zu verlassen und fährt stattdessen sein Horn aus seiner Stirn aus, um dadurch den Wind zu spüren und quasi durch diesen zu sehen. Trotz seiner Verletzungen ist Wamuu somit wieder aktiv im Kampf und psychisch auch wieder in seinem Krieger-Modus. Sowohl Wamuu als auch JoJo können sich an der nächsten Säule Armbrüste holen, die jeweils mit zwei Kugeln geladen sind. Wamuu nutzt seine erste Kugel als Testschuss um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Nachdem dies gelungen ist, legt er für den zweiten Schuss an. Allerdings wird seine "Sicht" durch das Feuer in der Mitte der Arena gestört, da die Hitze den Wind heraufwirbeln lässt und Wamuu so das Zielen erschwert. Daher wendet sich Wamuu von der Flamme ab und feuert die Kugel in die Wand der Arena, an der diese entlanggleitet. Er lässt die Kugel so am Rand der Arena abprallen, dass diese JoJo im Rücken trifft und er zu Boden stürzt. Er stürmt nun direkt auf JoJo zu um ihn zu niederzutrampeln, doch JoJo kann noch im Liegen einen Schuss abfeuern, der Wamuu aber verfehlt. Wamuu hält seinen Wagen nun direkt vor JoJo an, worauf dieser reagiert, indem er winselnd um Gnade fleht. Dies provoziert Wamuu, der auf ein ehrenhaftes Ende des Kampfes gehofft hat, und da dies ihn ärgert, bekommt er nicht mit, dass JoJos Kugel nicht wirklich verfehlt hat; genau wie Wamuu zuvor hat JoJo die Kugel an der Wand der Arena abprallen lassen. Während Wamuu JoJo noch zuruft, dass er ihren Kampf nicht entehren soll, schnellt die mit Hamon gefüllte Kugel zurück und durchschlägt von hinten Wamuus Brustkorb. Getroffen stürzt Wamuu vom Pferd und auch seine vorherigen Hamon-Wunden verschlimmern sich. Wamuu versucht noch im Fall, einen mächtigen Tritt auszuzführen um JoJo zu töten, doch dieser wehrt ihn mit Hamon ab, so dass Wamuu schließlich auf den Boden kracht. Geschwächt fragt er sich, was aus dem großartigen Wamuu geworden ist, bevor er behauptet, dass er seine Schwächen zu seinen Stärken macht. Er feuert nun seine verletzten Arme aus dem Loch in seiner Brust auf JoJo. Die Arme treffen ihn am Hals und pinnen ihn an die Arenawand, während Wamuu Röhren aus seinem Körper ausfährt und durch sie Wind einsaugt. Er kündigt an, dass dies seine ultimative Windmeisterungs-Technik, Atmospheric Rift, ist, und stößt mit letzter Kraft einen messerscharfen, komprimierten Windstoß aus dem Horn in seiner Stirn aus. Dies erschafft aber auch unglaubliche Hitze und Reibung, so dass Wamuus Körper dabei langsam auseinanderbricht. Kurz bevor Wamuu JoJo mit dieser Technik zerschneiden kann, schleudert JoJo erst eine Flasche mit Öl und dann ein brnnendes Band auf Wamuu, welche er allerdings beide mit seinem Windstrahl abwehrt. Dies führt aber dazu, dass das Öl verdampt und der Dampf von Wamuus Rohren zusammen mit dem Wind eingesaugt wird. Auch die brennenden Überreste des Bands werden eingesaugt, so dass Wamuu von innen heraus in Brand gesetzt wird und in einer massiven Explosion vergeht. Lediglich sein Kopf bleibt intakt und wird von JoJo mit reinem Hamon-Blut versorgt, was Wamuus Schmerz lindert, während sein verbliebener Körper von dem Hamon in seinem Blutstrom zersetzt wird. Wamuu fragt, ob JoJo ihn etwa noch blamieren will, doch JoJo streitet dies ab und will stattdessen wissen, warum Wamuu die Blase ignoriert hat, mit der Caesar JoJo das Gegengift hat zukommen lassen. Wamuu antwortet, dass er es getan hat, weil er Caesar als stolzen Krieger ehren wollte. JoJo entgegnet daraufhin, dass er nun seinerseits Wamuu als Krieger Tribut zollen wollte. Plötzlich stürzen sich Kars' Vampir-Krieger auf JoJo, weil dieser Wamuu besiegt hat, doch Wamuu will diese ehrlose Tat nicht hinnehmen. Mit seinen Haaren spannt er sich selbst in die Armbrust, die an seinem Kopf liegt, und feuert sich selbst auf die Vampirhorden, die er mit dem Horn in seiner Stirn tötet. Mit seinen letzten Worten behauptet er nun, dass es in seinem Leben am Wichtigsten war, nach seinem Ehrenkodex zu leben, und trägt JoJo dann auf, das Gegengift für ihn zu trinken, was JoJo auch tut. Wamuu behauptet, dass er nichts bereut und dass es ihn stolz macht, JoJos Wachstum als Krieger bezeugt haben zu dürfen, bevor sein Kopf zu Asche zerfällt und Wamuu entgültig stirbt. In seinem Tod wird Wamuu nun mit seinem Element, dem Wind, eins, als die Asche davongetragen wird. Galerie WamuuFrei.png|Wamuu bricht aus der Säule hervor WamuuKommtRaus.png|Wamuu verlässt die Säule SäulenmännerWiederFrei.png|Die Säulenmänner sind wieder frei SäulenmännerBefreit.png|Wamuu, Kars und Esidisi sind frei WamuuBlasen.png|Wamuu wird von Caesar angegriffen WamuuSchlägtHaare.png|Wamuu peitscht mit seinen Haaren WamuuKopfKaputt.png|Wamuus Kopf wird verletzt WamuuKopfschmelz.png|Wamuus Kopfwunde beeinträchtigt ihn nicht WamuuJoJoKriecht.png|Wamuu beobachtet den kriechenden JoJo WamuuKarsWarten.png|Wamuu und Kars warten auf die Herausforderer WamuuHorn.png|Wamuu fährt sein Horn aus WamuuDurchschossen.png|Wamuu wird durchschossen WamuuPferd.png|Wamuu, kurz vor seiner Niederlage WamuuWindeinsaug.png|Wamuu saugt Wind für den finalen Angriff ein WamuuKopf.png|Lediglich Wamuus Kopf verbleibt Trivia * Wie bei allen Säulenmännern basiert Wamuus Name auf einer Band; in Wamuus Fall ist es die Band Wham! Navigation en:Wham Kategorie:Anime-Schurke Kategorie:Manga-Bösewicht Kategorie:Literaturbösewicht Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Rohling Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Naturgewalt Kategorie:Möchtegern-Gott Kategorie:Humanoid Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Ehrenhaft Kategorie:Handlanger Kategorie:Hegemonial Kategorie:Rivale Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure-Schurke